


(All The Way To) The Graveyard

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imprisonment, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is sent to retrieve Kylo Ren at Jakku — not the map.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook, The Darkpilot Library





	1. It’s crazy when

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from The Animal In Me’s cover of Halsey’s “Graveyard”. This idea was something I had for quite a while that this song jarred free.

Jakku. Even stepping out of the X-wing, Poe couldn’t help but feel a spike of anxiety. BB-8 wheeled out beside him, beeping, and Poe was, at least at the moment, grateful for BB-8’s presence. 

Even as he stepped out towards Tuanul, he was struck by how quiet everything seemed. He was sent to find Kylo Ren — Ben Solo. Bring him home. 

Even that memory felt like a stab in the gut. 

He continued towards one of the tents. Lor San Tekka had promised to give him the map to Skywalker. Making things right. 

***

Poe slipped the map piece inside BB-8. It just seemed like the right thing to do. The good thing. 

”You’re not just coming for the map, are you?” Tekka said. 

”I’m looking for Kylo Ren.” He didn’t say Ben’s name out loud. It hurt too much. 

Lor San Tekka leaned towards him, his face filled with the utmost sympathy. “In all honesty, Poe, you would be chasing him to Mustafar if that were possible. The Finalizer quests far and wide, and finding him...”

”You think Ben can’t be saved?”

”I think he can,” Tekka said. “He cannot deny the truth that is his family. But...it will not be easy. He’s good as a prisoner of the First Order.”

”I thought so,” Poe said. Then, “I have to find him, Lor. Not just for General Organa, but...”

He faltered. 

”What?" Lor said, softly. 

”I fell in love with him,” Poe said. "I still love him, Lor. He had faith in me when not many did, and I can’t just give up on him...”

”I know you wouldn’t,” Lor said. 

There was chattering outside. Chattering, lots of chattering. Poe didn’t have any idea, but he could pick up fragments. ”...shuttles, probably stormtroopers there" and "The Finalizer’s probably not far behind.”

Poe hissed to BB-8, “Go!”

BB-8 beeped anxiously. It was obvious that the little droid didn’t want to leave Poe. 

”I’ll hold them off,” Poe said. “It’s me Kylo Ren wants. Not you. Run for it."

BB-8 did, speeding off, no doubt into the deserts. Poe watched him go, and he hoped against hope that BB-8 would be safe. 

***

There were few stormtroopers, mostly Captain Phasma and her best troops. The higher up ranks. And Kylo Ren, of course. Poe watched from the tent even as Kylo Ren demanded, “Where is Poe Dameron?”

”I’m here.”

Poe stumbled out of the tent, Tekka casting him a look that was pure and simply astonishment. “Poe,” Tekka began. “You shouldn’t...”

”Stupidly heroic to the last, aren’t you, Poe?” Poe didn’t miss how soft Kylo’s voice became, almost like he was speaking to a lover. Poe would welcome it in any other circumstance than this one.

”Yeah. Take me,” Poe said. “Spare the others.”

He watched as Kylo paused. Seemed to be considering it. Contemplating it. If he could spare at least one village...

”Phasma,” Kylo ordered, “Guard the village. If anyone moves, shoot them.”

”I said spare them!” Poe argued. 

”I am,” Kylo said. “With a caveat."

Poe couldn’t say he liked this. He didn’t know if Kylo knew of his mission. Did he know? Did he just not want to make a scene? Poe had a feeling. Would Kylo want the others to know he was Ben Solo? Considering that Snoke seemed to be going for any mentions of Ben Solo to be censored...probably not. (Why, though? Poe would imagine it would be a hell of an impact on morale for the Resistance if Ben’s identity was public)

”Put him onboard,” Kylo said, and Poe was escorted, all but manhandled, up the loading ramp of Kylo’s shuttle. 


	2. The thing you love the most is the detriment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is taken prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

”So that’s what you’re doing?” Poe said as Kylo strapped him to...something in his room. What Poe presumed was Kylo’s room. “Really? You’re keeping me locked up?"

Kylo turned to look at him. It was hard, Poe thought, trying to see what he was thinking behind his mask. The apparatus. Hell, it was hard to understand him with the apparatus. Even that, though...the thing that bothered Poe the most was that it seemed like a monster that used to be the man he loved. 

"For the time being,” Kylo said. “After all...it would be one thing if you had something I needed. Except that something I need is...well, you."

”That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Poe said sarcastically.

Silence. 

”You don’t need the mask," Poe said. "Not around me. You can take it off.”

”What do you expect to see if I do?" Kylo didn’t even sound angry. Just...calmly curious?

”Ben."

There was a brief pause, that seemed too much like it could stretch into forever. 

Then Ben actually removed his mask. It was with a simple, almost dramatic click-hiss, and Poe was faced with Ben’s smooth, almost angelic-looking face. 

All too smooth. All too angelic. Poe thought he might be bowled over by the contrast between mask and man. 

”Ben’s dead,” Kylo said. “He was a lie. Named after a man who died before he was born and a fake last name given his father. He never —”

“Hi,” Poe said, softly.

Kylo tilted his head, seeming to be trying his best to keep his face impassive. "Hello,” he said. “What are you trying to do?”

”Just a ‘hi,’” Poe said. Silence. “You could come with me, Ben.”

”Ben was a lie.”

Poe winced. “What about everything we had, Kylo? Was that a lie?”

”No,” Kylo said, after a while. “Not at all." Then, "I had my reasons for leaving. For joining Snoke. I wish...but if I took you with me, it would have broken you beyond repair.”

Silence. 

”Why did you fall?” Poe said. 

”I didn’t fall as much as finally understand,” Kylo said. “It was Skywalker. Did you know he tried to kill me that night, when I was struggling with my thoughts, and was yet to act on them?"

Poe could swear it was like a stormtrooper had socked him in the gut. “Luke wouldn’t...not after he saved Vader...”

"He did. Apparently Lord Vader was worthy of being saved...but not me."

Poe stared ahead at him. Then, “I think you can be saved. I know you."

”You don’t know what I’ve done,” Kylo said. “All of it. Lives I’ve taken, and how good I got at it."

”But I know who you were before. I love you. Ben or Kylo, I love you."

He didn’t miss the way that Kylo froze in that moment. How scared he looked — not of Poe, but something else. Stars, what would he have to fear? What had made him so scared of how Poe felt?

"You shouldn’t,” Kylo said. “If you know what’s good for you."

"I just do."

Kylo was still. Then, “I need a moment to myself.”

It was far-ish away that Poe heard Kylo’s voice. 

”...Grandfather, give me strength and watch over him...he’s been through so much already...”


	3. Let that sink in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There should have been a sense of comfort, knowing Poe was here with him. Instead, Kylo couldn’t help but feel incredibly, terribly empty and unsatisfied. It was something that he shouldn't have been able to feel, but here he was.

Snoke — what would Snoke want with him? That was the question. Would Snoke want him to — stars, he hoped not. He’d hurt Poe enough, he couldn’t help but think.

Kylo had prayed to Vader to watch over Poe. He hoped it was enough. 

It had to be. 

***

It was later that Snoke’s hologram appeared in Kylo’s quarters. Sometimes, Kylo swore that Snoke made himself look bigger over hologram thanks to the fact he had a flair for the dramatic and an overinflated ego — but he would never say that out loud. 

”Kylo Ren,” Snoke rumbled. 

”Supreme Leader." Kylo said, trying to keep his composure. 

Snoke tilted his head, almost birdlike in his gesture. "I heard that you captured Poe Dameron. I never thought that Leia Organa would send her favorite into the krayt dragon’s jaws.”

”Neither did I.”

”I believe she’s given us a golden opportunity," Snoke rumbled. “With Poe Dameron on our side, we could crush Leia Organa’s hopes in a single, cruel stroke.” A beat. “Is it not obvious? She has abandoned you. Forsaken you. Found someone better.”

”She sent Dameron to look for me...?” Kylo was aware of how pathetic and plaintive he sounded. How he sounded like a little boy — maybe in a way, he still was. A child in a mask...

”So he could get the nexu’s share of the victory,” Snoke said. “Renown. Glory. Conquering the mighty Kylo Ren. They don’t understand you. They don’t know you, or care for you...not like me.”

Kylo stiffened. Snoke was right, of course. He had to be right. It still hurt.

”Don’t blame yourself, Kylo Ren,” Snoke crooned. “I told you the Resistance is incapable of love, or compassion.”

”Poe said he loved me.”

”Then he lied.” Snoke didn’t raise his voice. There was something almost callous about it. 

Could Poe lie? After all...he was terrible at lying. That was just a fact. That was just undeniable. 

”I recommend you meditate,” Snoke said, “On what I said.”

The hologram faded away. Kylo found himself rigid, terribly alone. 

It was something that he had to think about. 

***

”Are you okay?” Poe said, even as Kylo exited from his meditation chamber. 

”I am,” Kylo said stiffly. 

”I heard...bits and pieces,” Poe said. “Snoke’s gaslighting you.”

”That’s...” It couldn’t be true. “Even if it is true, how would I even get away from him? It’s not that simple. It’s too late.”

”It’s never too late,” Poe said. “Not with me.” A beat. “I turned my life around, Ben. So can you."

It wasn’t that simple. It couldn’t be. But Kylo could let Poe go, at least. He could do that. Small acts, that just allowed him to escape under Snoke’s nose. To do what he would. 

"I can let you free,” Kylo said. “You just have to hurry. In fact, I’ll just...I’ll have to leave the cuffs on your wrists to make it more convincing. And get your mind out of the gutter.”

”I’ll try,” Poe said, and Kylo swore that he had a mischievous sort of twinkle in his eyes as he said it. 


End file.
